The goal of the present work is to study the structure and biosynthesis of human histocompatibility antigens (HLA). Two types of material will be used in these structural studies. First, the histocompatibility antigens will be solubilized from several cultured human lymphoblastoid lines with papain. These materials will then be purified. Finally, attempts will be made to separate molecules containing the various HLA specificities so that structural studies can be carried out on them. Similar studies with detergent solubilized HLA antigens are in progress. In addition, other B-lymphocyte specific human glycoproteins are being investigated. Also, studies of lymphocytes transformed by Epstein-Barr virus have been initiated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Parham, P., Terhorst, C., Herrmann, H., Humphreys, R.E., Waterfield, M.D. and Strominger, J.L. Immunological and chemical purity of papain solubilized HL-A antigens. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 72: 1594-1598 (1975). Benz, W.C. and Strominger, J.L. Viral and cellular DNA synthesis in nuclei from human lymphocytes transformed by Epstein-Barr virus. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 72: 2413-2417 (1975).